


Will you be my fairy tale?

by Skaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x07, Dousie shipper here, F/M, First fanfic on this site, Snow white refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaisy/pseuds/Skaisy
Summary: Set in 7x07, beginning of 8. Daisys in the healing chamber and Daniel Sousa decided to stay there with her. Just a cute little snippet of what he was up to while he was waiting for Daisy to arise from her slumber/healing.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad. I do not have a beta and I never feel like rereading my own work to see how bad it is. Enjoy.

"How has she been?" Simmons asks Sousa as she walks in the room making a bee line for the cupboards needing to grab something.

"Asleep," Sousa sighed with a frown, slouching a bit more in his chair, the tablet recently held in his hand was hazardly propped on his knee long forgotten.

Simmons nodded in response, sneaking a peek at the tablet to see what he had been doing the last few hours he had been sitting waiting for Daisy to heal. Imagine her surprise when she saw Pocahontas playing on the screen. Or at least the very end of it. The credits were just about to roll across the screen.

"You're watching Disney movies?" Simmons asked shocked, her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah. Daisy suggested I got caught up on some culture and recommended Disney princess movies apparently," Sousa said a hint of amusement in his voice and a small half smile crossed his features just as he thought of the inhuman.

Simmons gave him a soft smile. "Daisy always was a sucker for Disney movies."

Sousa simply nodded before looking down at the discarded tablet sighing as he exited out of the credits and it immediately opened to a list of Disney movies.

"What ones have you watched?" Simmons questioned. She knew he was worried for Daisy. Daisy was strong though and would pull through, but for now she'll reassure Sousa for her.

"Cinderella and Pocahontas," Sousa listed off plainly after a pause of consideration.

"You know one you must watch is Snow White," Jemma suggested with a wide smile, "I know Daisy adores that movie. It be nice to take your mind off things. And it's a good movie."

Sousa nodded before speaking up, "She said to save a few movies so she could watch them with me," Sousa said hesitating a bit as if it was painful to admit. He was so worried for her.

"Yes then you should save Bambi for that," Simmons supplied,"That is her favorite Disney movie I believe. When we did movie nights back when we first joined, Daisy wanted to watch Bambi and Fitz, Daisy, and I all cuddled up on the couch and watched it." Simmons said smiling at the memory.

"That sounds nice," Sousa replied with a grateful smile.

"I'll leave you to your movie then," Jemma dismissed, giving his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Thank you." For helping Daisy. For helping me. For being here. For supporting the woman I think I love.

"Anytime." I would do anything for Daisy. She's my family and now you are part of it too.

With that Simmons walked away to do whatever she needed to do, leaving the weight of the conversation with Sousa. Sousa waited a bit, staring at the wall in thought. He turned his focus on the young woman laying in the pod before him. The woman that was stronger than he imagined and that he wanted to show how much she meant to him in the little time he knew her. He looked back down at the tablet Daisy had given him and taught him the basics of choosing movies and exiting out of them, and clicked on Snow White, while a small smile grew on his face.


	2. So this is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels watched snow white. His thoughts? They keep going back to the girl seen through the glass of her chamber.

The credits were rolling across the screen but Sousa couldn't care less. He'd finished Snow White a while ago and played the Princess and the Frog, but he could seem to get his mind off that movie. He didn't know what it was that drew his focus to it but he pondered it pretty much the entire time the weird frog movie danced across the screen. He would have to rewatch it since he got none of it but he didn't care because it had finally dawned on him just what made that movie so special.

It made him think of Daisy.

The girl who had stolen his heart without knowing, without even him knowing. The movie showing a girl in a glass coffin much too familiar for his liking and way too similar to simply be a coincidence. Jemma Simmons had played him.

She had known hadn't she? How did she know the growing feelings for that sweet inhuman before even he had properly sorted through them?

He looked down at the now blank screen of the tablet trying to sort out his thoughts.

Seeing that princess poisoned and put into the glass coffin reminded him so much of Daisy. She was put into that strange machine and if it wasn't for the steady rhythm of her chest rising and falling (not that he was looking there of course, he's trying to be a gentleman) then he would of thought that was her coffin.

The prince had just walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss upon the princesses lips and it had broken the evil witches spell.

Oh how it made him want to walk over there and kiss her. He wanted her to be his princess. Wait. Where did those thoughts originate from? She wasn't his. She probably wouldn't accept his love. He couldn't just stop it though. So instead he gazed at her longingly, waiting for a sign that she would wake up and (hopefully) accept his love for her when he finally could put into words how she made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and what not. I accidently posted this twice XD whoops. So I've deleted the other one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and stick around for the final which will hopefully be posted tomorrow. Thanks again!


	3. One day my prince shall come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy laying in that chamber is ever so tempting for Daniel as he watches from afar. How could he resist when she was practically begging him? Well maybe that was what he wished, but damn it all.

Sousa had got up to walk around some. His prosthetic leg was getting sore from the way he had been sitting. He decided it wouldn't hurt if he left for just a few minutes. Of course he was afraid that she would wake up and he wouldn't be there to assure her when she wakes, but Mack insured him that she'd still be there when he gets back.

Before he knew it his feet had taken him back to the resting girl. She looked so peaceful. But so had Snow White. He was surprised to see that the pod was open. He looked around to see if someone had maybe opened it but no one was close by. He looked back to the sleeping girl and hesitantly reached his hand out and brushed back a loose hair.

She didn't look much better from when he brought her back but she did have some color in her cheeks and the cuts weren't bleeding anymore.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself leaning down and his lips barely grazed hers before he pulled away, not willing to lose her friendship because he crossed boundaries.

He petted some hair back and barely noticed when she stirred the tiniest bit. He sighed and began to walk away when suddenly she rolled on her side.

Sousa stopped dead in his tracks turning around when he heard the rustle of the sheets and saw her in a different position. She still had her eyes close and by now he was an appropriate distance away from her.

"You just gonna stare at me all day then?" came Daisys croaked voice from disuse and dehydration. She had a lazy smile gracing her face as she opened her eyes.

Sousa couldn't help but smile back. "Good to see you awake finally."

"I feel like shit still though," Daisy groaned as she stretched, flopping back to, well, her back and arched it off the bed bringing her arms over her head and letting out a long yawn and a hiss of pain in doing so.

Just then Jemma came into the room. "Ah I see you're awake then."

"I guess I am," the inhuman quipped back.

"And you haven't lost your sense of humor then I see," Simmons snarked back with a smile.

Daisy just snorted out a laugh before sitting up and dangling her feet from the bed.

"So what's happened?" Daisy immediately questioned.

Simmon's face morphs into worry before she concealed it behind a fake smile simply replying with, "Nothing to worry you about already when you have only just woken up."

Daisy immediately sent a glare at the slightly older girl crossing her arms over her chest and a defiant look on her face (once again he was surely not looking at her chest).

"I'm fine Simmons. Fine enough for a bit of bad news," Daisy claimed with a wince as crossing her arms hurt a bit.

"The fact that you winced moving your arms states otherwise," Jemma stated matter of factly. One look at the stubborn inhuman had her sigh and give in though, "Well we faced some difficulty with the time drive and Mack and Deke got left in the past."

"What?!?" Daisy exclaims.

"We have them back but there's still some difficulty. That's why May and yo yo have gone to try and get her powers back." Jemma rushed to explain the first part but calmly explained the last.

Daisy nodded slowly. Sousa was just plain confused.

"Ok. Is there anything I can do?" Daisy questions.

"Rest," Simmons instructed which daisy immediately sends a glare and an eye roll to the biochemist.

"Not until they're back safe," Daisy counters.

"Fine." Simmons agrees knowing that Daisy is far too stubborn to listen if she disagreed.

Daisy gives the girl an innocent smile that fools no one but does make Sousas heart skip a beat as Jemma left the room.

Daisy's attention immediately shifts to Sousa, her eyes looking over him, probably checking for injuries. Her smile grows wide and genuine and her eyes glisten with a tinge of mischief hidden beneath as she suddenly asks, "How was the Disney movies so far? Any favorites?"

Sousa ducks his head and gives a short chuckle before looking up and meeting the young inhumans eyes.

"I really liked Snow White."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading/kudos/comments. It means so much to me.
> 
> If you got this far, I was wondering if you'd be interested in this story idea. I haven't posted this anywhere yet so just tell me if you'd like to see it or anything I can change to make it more appealing?
> 
> What would happen if daisy and sousa never made it to the zephyer 1 in time and were left behind in 1976. Would they stick together? Go their separate ways? Start a new life? Preserve the timeline? How will they get home?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net but I got this app now so why not post it here as well?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
